


【D受向】正面回饋（R6 AU，NC－17）

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom！Delirious, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: ＊看見事情好的地方，令大家都得到自己想要的東西





	

**Author's Note:**

> ＊COB x Del，含OD、BD性描寫  
> ＊內容有微黑暗血腥暴力自傷情色與請勿模仿的描寫

Bryce記得自己曾在商場遇見一個男孩，臉頰嫩白的男孩有著一頭短短的黑髮，坐在遊戲區的一角，眼睛專注於手上的益智玩具，拼命東撥西弄，令塑膠發出碰撞的聲響，想要救出藏在裏頭的紅色車子。

儘管家裡有類似的玩具，但在不遠處看著別人玩得起勁，Bryce也覺得好玩，便走過去拿起另一個一樣的玩具，開開心心翻著題目卡，順利的解著一道道題目。

他解得比旁邊的男孩快上許多，不像對方卡在同一個題目許久， Bryce原先沒注意到自己超前，直到另一個男孩的父母出現，站在他們的孩子身後，「看！這孩子玩得真好！」他們指著Bryce說道。

聽見這句話後，Bryce停止手上的動作，偷偷瞥了黑髮的男孩一眼，對方仍關注著手裡的玩具，持續重複同樣的動作，擺弄困住紅車子的其他車子，裝作沒聽見父母的話。

他們父母倒沒因此放棄，固執得跟解不出題目的男孩差不多，「你看旁邊的孩子真厲害，玩得多麼好！」兩個人一搭一唱的繼續講，沒注意兒子的動作越來越粗魯，最後那男孩受不了的大吼一聲，憤怒得將玩具丟出去，兩個人才終於走到他面前開始說教。

一旁的Bryce其實被對方的舉動嚇一跳，馬上放下玩具跑開，回自己父母的身邊，扯著他們的衣角，在他們的關切聲裡回過頭，望著另一個男孩哭得唏哩嘩啦，又說不出幾個清晰的解釋，然後消失在他的視野。

已經是多年前的事情，明明見面不過一下子，他們甚至沒說到半句話，Bryce至今還記著對方，尤其是那張悲憤的臉龐以及掛在眼角的眼淚。

有時Delirious會令他想起那個男孩，或許因為他們都有著黑色的頭髮和藍眼睛，也可能是由於Delirious某些行為像個孩子，包括發脾氣時會亂摔東西這點。

剛認識對方那段時間，Bryce跟其他人一樣，覺得Delirious瘋瘋癲癲又嫌麻煩，行事作風有點大辣辣的，總能天塌下來也不怕的勇往直前，然而跟他相處久之後，便發覺他對自己的要求挺嚴格的。

他們的工作驚險，經歷好幾次命危的狀況，Bryce認為能活下來就是件好事，Delirious似乎不這樣想。

那不過是發誤射，還是Bryce自己不小心闖進Delirious的射擊範圍，他腿上的傷口一開始沒感覺，之後突然變成痛到一時間站不起來，他自認叫聲應該沒多慘，Delirious卻用一種自己會死的表情看過來。 

外頭還有兩個敵人，Bryce按著不斷流血的傷口，Delirious拖他到附近的角落，「我還行，就是沒想到會這麼疼。」他對動作顯得緊張的人說，然後想辦法掏出用具，當過幾年醫護兵，Bryce很清楚該怎麼處理。

蹲在Bryce面前的Delirious點點頭，握緊手裡的槍，朝門外試探性的發射子彈，接著衝出去殺了那兩個人，快速且利落，怒火延燒在整間小住宅，連同趕來援助的敵人都遭殃，某個倒楣的傢伙甚至被他用匕首割開喉嚨。

終於剩下一個目標，Cartoonz也來到他們所在的廳房，還沒來得及開口，Delirious已經轉過身，黑色的槍口正對著他的朋友，Bryce看得出來出聲的男人抖了一下，但忍住沒有退縮。

他們面對彼此的僵持之間，遠處傳來幾聲槍響，沒多久Ohm說任務完成的聲音從耳機裡傳出，「Delirious，夠了，可以停下來了，」Cartoonz試著溫和的說道，「一切都沒事了。」看著Delirious的眼神從憤怒轉變到驚恐，呼吸再跟著慢慢趨於正常。

「沒事？你在跟我開玩笑嗎？我打傷了那婊子養的！」放下舉著的槍，Delirious發出一聲恥笑的聲音，「我還他媽的差點幹掉你這王八蛋！」他朝Cartoonz大吼，後者只是對他皺起眉頭，沒有馬上回答，令Delirious更加火大，又罵了好幾聲操。

「注意你的用詞，Delirious。」Cartoonz站在原地，對著不斷來回走動的Delirious發出警告，但使得對方反抗更大，他轉過身貼近年長者，「注意用詞？你又哪門子的資格來命令我，哈？」他指著Cartoonz的胸口，滿臉的挑撥。

「Delirious，閉上你的嘴。」沒有其他動作，Cartoonz語調低沉的說，Delirious可沒聽進去，繼續叨叨絮絮，Ohm這時剛好趕來，視線在三個人中選擇了幾秒，最後跪到Bryce的旁邊關心他。

Bryce的眼睛沒法離開對峙的兩人，只是稍稍分神去點頭回應Ohm，「Jonathan，我叫你閉嘴！」隨即忍無可忍的Cartoonz發出怒吼，躁動不安的Delirious才終於停歇，露出一個受傷的眼神。

四周寂靜幾秒，「我想我們該離開了。」Ohm拉過Bryce的手臂，協助他站起來，「走吧。」Cartoonz同意這裡不該久留，對Delirious揮下手，然後跟上其他隊友。

儘管接他們的車就在前面不遠處，Bryce還是難免將目光放到後方，擔憂的看向低著頭走在最後的Delirious，「我很抱歉……」在隱約間Bryce聽見模糊不清的低喃，「對不起、對不起、我真的很抱歉……」他想回答這聲音，卻在回基地後都無法開口。

「他的父親希望他成為一個忠誠的軍人，他的母親則希望他成為一個偉大的好人，他們都給了他不少壓力。」後來待在宿舍養傷的Bryce突然想起這句話，那是當某回坐在他旁邊沙發上的Cartoonz解釋的，畢竟是一起長大的朋友，Cartoonz算這裡最了解Delirious的人。

「這大概就是為何他是Delirious。」Bryce笑著回應，Cartoonz沒說什麼，安慰性的拍拍抱著膝蓋的Bryce而已，希望他不要因此感到害怕。可與其說是恐懼，Bryce承認自己是有點嚇傻了。

那天他們死去一個隊友，Delirious攬下所有的錯到自己身上，那天也是Bryce第一次見識到Delirious真的抓狂，他不曉得該怎麼阻止，唯有呆站在一邊，看著他的朋友雙手揍向著牆壁，留下點點血跡，在對方改用腦袋攻擊那面牆時，仍舊無法挪動一根手指。

後來是Ohm從後面架住Delirious，在失控的人耳邊說著些Bryce沒法聽清楚的話，有如安撫一個小孩子般，這效果頗佳，Delirious很快便安靜下來，乖乖跟著Ohm離開。

身為團隊裡的一員，Bryce了解他們彼此間肯定會有些秘密，不過類似的情況已經出現過幾次，他多少有些好奇，更何況Bryce不樂見於他的朋友傷害自己，他需要找到Delirious，跟他說這一切都沒關係，每個人都會犯錯，他已經做得很好了。

「他可不這麼覺得，」Cartoonz詢問Bryce想找Delirious的原因後，耐心的對較年輕的青年說明，「如果你硬這樣講，那傢伙只會覺得你在同情他。」聽完Cartoonz的話，Bryce低下頭，有些苦惱的發出嘆息。

Cartoonz似乎是打算安慰他，某方面來說Bryce還是認為自己有些責任，可他不知該如何解決，「你很在乎他？」察覺到對方的煩惱，Cartoonz笑著開口，並得到一個肯定的答案。

「跟我來吧。」Cartoonz突然起身，領著搞不清楚狀況的Bryce到車上，離開他們的小窩，坐在副駕駛座的Bryce十指交扣，一路上都處在發懵的狀態，迷迷糊糊來到一個陌生的地方。

清醒時他們已經站在一扇白色的木門前，Cartoonz熟練的輕敲兩下門，裏頭傳來細碎的聲響，Bryce聽著接近白色木門的腳步聲，感覺自己的心跳逐漸加快，他看見Ohm的半張臉從門縫間探出，露出一個靦腆的笑容。

「怎麼了嗎？」只穿著一條長褲的Ohm故意問道，還意味深長地看了Bryce一眼，「他想知道Jon在做什麼。」Cartoonz用拇指比向站在他身後的Bryce，被點名的人瞬間立正，不似其他人自在的模樣。

Ohm點點頭，用鼻子透露出理解，「也是時候了。」他退開一步，讓外頭的兩個人進入房間，在Cartoonz的邀請下，踏進這神秘的房間後，微溫的空氣漸漸纏上Bryce的身體，令他有些擔憂。

他原本的目的是找Delirious談談，現在對方真的在這裡時，Bryce竟然發不出聲，他看著他的朋友雙手被綁在床頭，全身一絲不掛，青白色的皮膚與刺青一覽無遺，他身上唯一的布料是蒙著眼睛的黑色布條。

「先找個位子坐，看清楚他們在做什麼。」手蓋上Bryce僵硬的肩膀，Cartoonz拎著還沒緩過思緒的青年移動，讓他坐在正對著床尾的沙發椅，自己移動到Bryce左手邊的椅子，他們中間隔著一張白色的小桌子，桌面還擺著一個插著玫瑰的花瓶。

他應該要將眼睛放在前方，可是Bryce多少有點猶豫，躺在深藍色床鋪上兩腿大張的是他的朋友，展現著他從未見過的模樣，在淋浴間他是見過Delirious只圍著一條毛巾跑來跑去，現在單單少了塊布，眼前的景象已是完全不同。

深色的床單與佈著刺青的細白皮膚形成對比，更凸顯染入上層的淡紅，Bryce發現自己難以挪開視線，他的眼底印入Delirious伸展的四肢，和開開闔闔的濕潤穴口，在床單沾濕的地方，可以看見一條從他體內延伸出來的線。

「我們今天有個客人，」Bryce聽見Ohm沙啞的聲音，有如竊竊私語般傳來，「你願意好好表演給他看嗎？」單膝跪在床鋪上，Ohm俯身靠近Delirious的耳朵，手掌摩搓著輕微顫慄的身體，並在Delirious點頭後輕吻他的唇角。

牽引著跳蛋的繩子被扯動，埋在深處的圓球擠過敏感的通道，刺激著主人的身體，Delirious不禁發出一聲短促的呻吟，Ohm的手在同時停下動作，直到另一個人闔上嘴，只剩粗重的鼻息聲，他才繼續原本的動作。

紅色的玩具撐開環狀肌肉，粉嫩的腸肉吞吐著異物，有如自己在流水般，將潤滑液推出一些，弄得自己股間更加濕潤，Delirious的腳趾蜷曲，在Ohm的手臂底下微微收起大腿，在跳蛋扯出體外的那刻重獲呼吸的自由。

「好孩子，你幹得不錯，」Ohm低聲的說道，一邊解開綁著Delirious的繩子，拇指溫柔的搓著Delirious手腕上的紅色痕跡，「現在讓新客人看看你有多麼棒。」他遞過那根粗壯的假陰莖給Delirious，然後退開到一旁看著。

Delirious沒有猶豫，稍微弓起背，一隻手滑過腿縫間，修長的兩根手指放在肛口兩旁，緩慢的扯開狹窄的入口，另一隻手則把他拿到的新玩具推入，壯碩的頭部頂進柔軟的祕徑，壓過層層細緻的皺褶。

棒狀物給一點一點的吞下，最終碰觸至底端，Delirious像解脫般發出重重嘆息，他往Ohm的方向撇過頭，後者揚起嘴角，按下手裡的開關，震動瞬間從敏感處傳遍全身，強烈的刺激令Delirious仰起頭，手裡緊抓著床單。

他的唇齒間露出幾絲哽咽的聲響，隨即又咬著薄唇，嚥下強行而出的反應，以及身體反抗的訊息，旁邊的Ohm回到床鋪邊，溫熱的手掌撫過Delirious腦袋，再滑下繃緊的頸部，繞過挺立的乳頭，經過腹部到承受著侵入的後穴。

手握上留在外頭的把手，Ohm的嘴唇貼在Delirious的額角，接著開始抽動，反覆往深處撞擊，Delirious一手仍抓著亂七八糟的床單，一手抓著Ohm的手腕，有如在配合著對方動作一般，跟著一同晃動。

摩人般的交互之間，Delirious都忍著沒射出來，他的陰莖翹起，可憐兮兮的留下幾滴前列腺業，「你表現得真好，Jon，」Ohm發自內心的讚嘆，關上了震動器，讓獲得短暫休息的Delirious靠在他的身上，「招待一下我們的朋友好嗎？」他接著說，並望向不遠住紅著臉的Bryce。

「Bryce，叫你呢。」指著Ohm對面的位置，旁邊的Cartoonz幫腔，Bryce半是不知所措，半是不好意思的看他一眼，察覺沒有效果，於是乖乖的走過去，眼睛看著半跪著的Delirious，對方好似隔著眼罩看得見他一樣，頭跟著他轉動。

「放輕鬆就好。」站在床另一側的Ohm笑著說，也不曉得是針對誰，不過Bryce根本沒法問，Delirious很快就靠過來，指節分明的手指摸上他的褲頭，輕易的解開他的褲子，掏出已經忍不住半硬的性器。

盯著熟練的用舌尖舔舐自己老二的男人，Bryce剛開始是一陣緊張，但溫熱的舌頭以及口腔包裹著他，帶走頂端的透明液體，還有最後一絲矜持，舒服的低下頭，他看見Delirious鼓著粉紅的面頰，吃進他的大半根陰莖。

幾滴唾液從嘴角流出，卻使得Delirious看起來更有吸引力，宛若他天生就擅長這個，想到這裡，Bryce不禁抬起手，指腹蹭著Delirious黑色的髮間，他的視線放到跪上床的Ohm，後者露齒而笑，給了他一個鼓勵的眼神。

「你、你做得很好。」Bryce有點結巴的將準備好的話講出口，這讓Delirious像收到指令般，給予Bryce一個深喉，擠壓著傘狀的頭部，鼻尖貼近對方的陰部，整根性器都含在他的嘴裡。

Bryce皺起眉頭，噴出一個抽氣聲，來回吸著他的軟肉濕熱，帶給他前所未有的舒服感，後方的Ohm跟著加入，他用雙手提起Delirious的臀部，噗嗤一聲插入興奮的穴口，感受著裡頭的熱度與緊緻，一邊稱讚著Delirious多麼會吸他的老二。

前後都塞滿著男人的性器，Delirious動著自己的腦袋，也不忘扭動給人掐著的腰，配合著另外兩人抽插的節奏，由著兩根陰莖闖入他的體內，最後在Bryce忍不住射出來時，抓著他大腿傷處下方的腿肉，黏膩感占據他的喉間，可他依然堅持吞進白濁的體液。

混濁的液體在Delirious的口腔裡牽起絲，還有些溢滿至他的下巴，他鬆開高潮後的年輕人，繼續在Ohm的稱讚與撞擊的啪啪聲裡挺腰，同樣榨出另一個男人的精液，裡裡外外都染著他人的印記。

「Jon，你表現得太棒了。」從高潮裡緩過神，Bryce聽見Ohm這樣一面說著，一面扶起趴跪著的Delirious，手環住仍舊硬挺的性器，將獎賞給予應得之人。

Bryce還有些傻愣著，Cartoonz走來提醒他，讓年輕人收拾好自己，跟著到門外去，關起裏頭溫度與愉悅，他們沉默著走過走廊，回到車裡後，黑色的車子迅速且安靜的離開陰暗的地下室，好似他們從未來過，重新走上街道。

「Delirious很喜歡你，這也是為何他那麼在意你的事。」食指輕敲幾下方向盤，Cartoonz盯著上頭的紅燈，冷靜的開口對Bryce說，「問題是，你要保守這個秘密，還是參與其爭？」突然的話語令Bryce中斷思緒，從恍惚的餘韻中回來現實。

他們是一起作戰的隊友，工作除外時也是朋友，Bryce甚至視他們為自己的家人，他當然同樣喜歡Delirious，這種情感不是熱戀的猛烈，更似一種溫暖、舒適，彷彿他總算能做自己一般。

每個人多少都有些問題，他過去的長官替他找到份好職務，當個負責救人的醫務兵很好，他不會過於沉迷於殺戮，同時又能享受那些血液跟哀嚎，直到相信他的老長官不得不離去，Bryce得到新的上司。

他的檢核報告上不只一次被打上不穩定，在他以為自己會遭到開除時，卻給徵招到另外一個危險的小組，當時他所屬的團隊沒人肯過去協助，這工作自然落到Bryce頭上，他沒想反抗什麼，就當作最後一次執行任務，乖乖收拾東西去報到。

結果這群隊友跟他意外合得來，在Bryce回去開始整理宿舍，準備在收到通知後能立即走人前，他收到的是封調職同意書，反覆看了幾遍之後，他繼續打包東西，然後提著大包小包來到他的新家。

有時他不禁會想，大概是因為他們四個都有那麼點怪，在冥冥之中，總會有股力量讓人遇見和自己相似的人，他們可以彼此包容跟滿足，不過現在Bryce有些不確定這樣是否正確。

「你只要知道，Delirious總是能得到他想要的。」Cartoonz平靜的回應，表現得像他已經接受這件事情許久，旁邊的Bryce轉過頭來盯著他好一會兒，沒再繼續說話，靜靜的等著對方回應。

紅燈轉換成綠燈時，Bryce終於明白年長者說的事，不久前的感覺猛得湧起，那股發自內心的炙熱，隨著血液的流動達到高峰，他也想起被母親發現自己在手淫時，羞愧以及罪惡感跟著浮上心頭。

可是性高潮的感覺之好，超越褻瀆的恐懼，幾乎能比擬他第一次殺人時的快感，他為需要保護的人殺人，現在他要為他的朋友付出，這又有何不可？

於是當他們回到宿舍後，Bryce表示他同意參與這件事，並拖著異常發燙的傷腿，準備進房間裡休息，在關上門前，看護著他的Cartoonz輕拍幾下年輕人的肩膀，笑得彷彿他早已看透對方的選項，Bryce也不在意的回以笑容。


End file.
